


The Makeup Fic

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigirl Character, F/M, Fluff, Genderflux Character, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: “When we're done with this, do you think you could do my makeup? Or just, like, show me how to do it?”Christine's face lit up. “Of course! You would look so good with makeup. What kind of look were you thinking?”-this fic was born out of my and @redhoodiehearts's need to see george salazar wearing makeup because his face is perfect





	The Makeup Fic

**Author's Note:**

> character's genders/sexualities in series description
> 
> if i describe something wrong makeup-wise feel free to tell me! while i do watch makeup youtubers, most of them do like body paint stuff, not beauty stuff.

“Hey Christine?” Michael asked. Xe was sitting on her bed while they were painting each other's nails, Michael's pastel green and Christine's a nice shade of light blue. She raised her head in acknowledgment.

 

“When we're done with this, do you think you could do my makeup? Or just, like, show me how to do it?” 

 

Her face lit up. “Of course! You would look so good with makeup. What kind of look were you thinking?”

 

“I don't really know that much about makeup,” xe admitted.

 

“That's okay. I can show you some different kinds while we wait for our nails to dry?” she proposed.

 

Xe smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

 

-oOo-

 

Fifteen minutes later, their nails were dry and Michael had decided on a smokey eye. Xe wasn't sure what lip color to do until Christine took out her collection and xe saw a dark red liquid lipstick that xe just knew would look amazing on xem. Christine agreed and sat xem down so that they could get started.

 

“So, I'm going to be narrating what I'm doing so that you can learn how do it yourself, okay?” Michael nodded. “Okay. Usually I would start with foundation, but I don’t have any in your color. That’s okay, though. I don’t wear foundation all the time. You really just need concealer, and lucky for you, there's this, like, Ulta rewards thing, so I have this free trial tester thing with a few different shades,” she said, brandishing the concealer triumphantly. “And this one looks like a pretty good match.” She held it up to xyr face to make sure. Christine nodded to herself. “Yeah, that looks good. I’m not gonna put it on just yet, though. We need to do your eyes first.”

 

She took out eye primer and an eyeshadow palette from her makeup bag. “Before any eyeshadow, we'll put on this primer so that it doesn't move around at all,” she explained. “Then we set it with an eyeshadow close to your skintone to make it easier to blend the other colors.” She finished that and reached for a different color. “Now I'm going to start creating the smokey eye. When you do a smokey eye, it's essentially a gradient, so you need three similar colors. Right now, I'm going in with the darkest color right along your lash line. We're only going about halfway up your eyelid with this.” Christine picked up another color on her brush. 

 

“Now we're going in with the middle color from about halfway up the lid to your crease, blending it with the darker color,” she said. “Since we want this to look really smooth and seamless, blending might take a while, but it's worth it cause it'll look really good when we're done.” She paused. “Well, hopefully it will.”

 

Michael laughed. “Yeah, it better,” xe said, keeping xyr eyes closed. “I'm putting my first makeup experience in your hands. You better not make me look horrible.”

 

Christine chuckled. “Don't worry. I may not do smokey eyes that often, but when I have done them, it looked pretty good.” She leaned back to look at her work. “And I would say you're looking pretty good right now.” She took out a new brush. “And now I'm taking this lighter, kind of shimmery color and I'm putting it on your inner corner to act as a highlight.” Putting away her brushes, she took out a liquid eyeliner. 

 

“Okay, so I'm going to need you to be really still while I do your eyeliner, because I don't want to mess up. You wanted winged eyeliner, right?”

 

Michael nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Okay.” Christine carefully drew on xyr eyeliner, making sure that her hand didn't shake too much. When she was done, she looked over her work appreciatively. “Damn. I think that's the best eyeliner I've done in a while.”

 

“Good thing it's on my face,” xe joked. 

 

“Ha, yeah,” she said. “Don't open your eyes yet though. You could smudge it and all of my hard work would go down the drain.”

 

“Well, I certainly don't want that happening.”

 

“Alright, now I just need to do your mascara.” Once she was done with that, she reached for the concealer. “We’re just gonna put this on any areas where there’s any discoloration, like under your eyes and redness from zits and stuff like that,” Christine said, putting it on xyr face as she spoke. “Now I’m just going to blend it out with my finger. A sponge would probably be better, but I don’t have one of those, so.” She shrugged.

 

“Why wouldn’t you use a brush?” Michael asked, trying not to move xyr face too much. 

 

“You want it to look really smooth, you know? A brush would work, yeah, and it's not, like, terrible, but you could still get that brush texture. That’s why a sponge is better.”

 

Christine picked up a brush and some neutral colored eyeshadow. “We’re gonna use this to contour.”

 

“Contouring is, like, when you make your cheekbones pop, right?” Xe asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s basically accentuating the shadows in your face to make a different face shape? Kinda? You know what I mean? Cause, like, when you’re drawing, everything has a high point that’s lighter and a low point that darker. It’s like that, but your face,” She explained. “And it doesn’t just have to be your cheeks. You can do any part of your face, but I think most common is cheeks, jaw, and nose. I think I might have seen someone contour their chin once, but I don’t know why, like it’s a chin, there’s not really a lot you can do about it.”

 

“Are you gonna do all of those on me?”

 

“No, I think just cheekbones and jaw. Your nose is pretty straight already.”

 

“Unlike me,” said Michael with a shit-eating grin.

 

“...Relatable.” They laughed. Christine contoured xyr face as she said she would and picked up a highlighter.

 

“Now, this is exciting not only because of the glitter, but also because this highlighter smells like vanilla,” she said, practically shoving it in xyr face.

 

“Really? They can do that?” Xe was amazed.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, right? I’ve also heard of an eyeshadow palette that smells like peaches. I haven’t actually smelled it, though, so I don’t know if it actually does,” she replied. “Anyway, we’re going to put this on the high points of your face, so the tops of your cheekbones, your nose, and your cupid’s bow, which is this little bit above your lip here,” she said, pointing to her own. 

 

“Finally, your lipstick.” Christine picked up the tube and opened it. “This is gonna look so good on you,” she sighed. It was a liquid lipstick with a satin finish. She used a small detail brush to fill in the last little bit and clean any smudges, and then it was done. 

 

Christine pulled back and looked over xyr face appraisingly. “Damn.” 

 

“Are you done?” Michael asked.

 

She nodded. “No romo, but your face is amazing and I’m in love with it.”

 

Michael didn’t seem to hear her, so engrossed with the mirror. “Holy shit,” xe whispered. “I look…” Xe couldn’t seem to find the words. Suddenly, xe turned and hugged her. “Thank you.”

 

Christine hugged xem back. “There’s no need to thank me.”

 

Xe pulled back from the hug and looked at xemself in the mirror again. “Damn. I really need to learn how to do this myself.”

 

“There’s loads of tutorials online. And I’d be happy to go makeup shopping with you if you want,” she offered.

 

Michael turned around excitedly. “Really?”

 

Christine laughed. “Of course! And if you ever want to do this again, maybe we could invite Chloe or Brooke or Jenna. Have a makeover party,” she suggested.

 

“Oh my god, now we have to do that.”

 

“But first -” She smiled mischievously. “- Jeremy’s coming over in half an hour.”

 

-oOo-

 

Jeremy knocked on the door to Christine’s house, surprised when she opened the door and Michael wasn’t standing there with her.

 

“Hey,” he said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s Michael?”

 

“Xe’s waiting in my room,” she answered.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Jeremy was still confused. Why would xe wait in her room?

 

Christine opened the door to reveal Michael turning to face them.

 

Jeremy was gobsmacked. “M-Michael…”

 

Xe blushed and looked down as if embarrassed.

 

Jeremy gently lifted xyr chin so he could see xyr face properly. He took in xyr makeup in awe. How xyr blemishes seemed to have been removed, how xyr skin practically glowed, how xyr eyes looked so dark. How xyr lips looked so enticing.

 

“Michael…” He whispered. “You look…”

 

“Amazing?” Christine prompted. “Incredible? Super hot?”

 

Not looking away from xyr face, he nodded. “Yeah. All of those. You look beautiful, Michael. Holy shit.”

 

“It was Christine. She did all of this,” xe said, gesturing to xyr face.

 

“Well,” said Jeremy, finally tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend, “I need to thank you for making our partner look like xe just stepped out of a magazine ad.”

 

Christine blushed. “Thank you.” She walked over to Michael and viewed xem with a critical eye. “Honestly, I think this is the best makeup I’ve ever done.”

 

Michael blushed. It only made Jeremy realize even more how in love with xem he was. His gaze drifted down to xyr lips. 

 

“Would you mind if I messed it up a bit?” His eyes were fixated on xyr lips, made so alluring by the dark lipstick. He looked back up to xyr eyes to find xem seemingly as enraptured by xyr boyfriend's mouth as he was. 

 

Michael licked xyr lips. “Not at all.”

 

Jeremy didn't waste a second before hungrily kissing xem, ravishing xyr mouth like it was his last meal. Michael kissed back just as fervently. They kissed for as long as they could before they had to breathe, savoring every touch. 

 

Michael pulled back, eyes dark and half-lidded, looking a hundred times more alluring than before. Xyr lipstick somehow was still perfectly in place. Jeremy took that as a challenge. He crashed back to Michael, his mouth colliding with xyrs as he walked them backwards towards the bed. The back of Michael’s knees hit the bed, forcing xem to sit down and causing Jeremy to topple on top of xem, somehow still keeping their lips connected. 

 

The two kissed feverishly for a minute or so before they noticed Christine sitting next to them. Michael was the one to notice, pulling back to catch xyr breath, lips swollen and red, when xe caught sight of her and was reminded that xe and Jeremy weren’t the only ones in the room.

 

“Chr-Christine! Sorry about that,” her partner said, red-faced not just from the intense making out.

 

“I’m not. You look sexy as hell. And your lipstick is still barely smudged!” Jeremy turned to Christine. “How?!”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s a liquid lipstick?”

 

“Well, whatever it is, I love it,” her boyfriend declared, looking back over to his boyfriend to admire the lipstick.

 

“And I love you!” Michael smiled up at Jeremy. He reflexively smiled back and kissed xem sweetly.

 

“I love you too, babe.” He looked over to Christine and pulled her on top of him while he rolled over, so that she was sprawled across both of her partners. “And I love you!”

 

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. “Love you too, Miah.” Jeremy blushed. “And you.” Christine turned to Michael and pecked xem on the cheek. Xe smiled and did the same while wrapping xyr arms around her. Now there was only one thing left to complete the cuddle pile… 

 

“C’mon, Jer-Bear,” said Michael as xe pulled xyr boyfriend closer. He smiled softly at the endearment. He enveloped both of his partners in a warm embrace and hummed happily. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> well THAT ended cheesily
> 
> hmu on tungles: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
